This invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (hereinafter called "DRAM"), a Static Random Access Memory (hereinafter called "SRAM"), a Read Only Memory (hereinafter called "ROM") or the like, and particularly to a word line driver employed in the semiconductor integrated circuit device.
A semiconductor memory device such as a DRAM has a word line driver for selecting one of plural memory cells. This type of word line driver has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 63-113888, laid-open to public inspection on May 18, 1988.